synesthesia
by Irenyla
Summary: BTS, TaeKook;— kata Taehyung, dirinya itu pengidap synesthesia. Katanya lagiiii, suara tertawa Jungkook itu berbentuk love. [AU.] /summarynya agak tidak nyambung tapi ya sudahlah/


Warn: typo (maybe), short fic dsb dsb dsb

((Saya harap fanficnya enggak aneh, ini ngetik setengah jam-an dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya langsung ngepost dengan minim editan))

(c) Irenyla

selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa rasanya jadi pengidap synesthesia?" sore itu, di kelas, dengan keduanya yang duduk berhadapan, Jeon Jungkook bertanya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepala, mengetuk bibir dengan pensil mekaniknya. Sementara jam terus berbunyi dengan tik-tok yang tak berhenti. Mata Taehyung memicing, mencoba mengorek sesuatu di otaknya agar ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan bocah kelinci di depannya.

"Biasa... saja?" dia menjawab dengan suara ragu, sementara Jungkook mendengung kecewa. Jujur saja, Taehyung agak gugup karena selama ini ia belum pernah dekat dengan Jungkook selama tiga bulan mereka sekelas. Maksudnya, dia memang anak yang hiperaktif dan ekstrovert, tapi, duh, kemanisan Jungkook dengan mata bulat dan bibir penuh serta dua gigi yang mengintip malu-malu itu tidak bisa diragukan.

Jungkook bukan tipe anak yang sepertinya, jadi dia tidak menonjol di kelas selain karena kepintarannya dan Taehyung nyaris tidak pernah memperhatikan dia, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Kim Taehyung rela belok demi Jungkook sepertinya.

"Biasa saja? Hanya itu?" mata Jungkook berkilat samar, mengabaikan tugas bahasa mereka yang baru selesai sepertiganya— tidak apa, tugas itu masih untuk minggu depan, bisik Taehyung dalam hati.

"Ya... Begitu. Tipe synesthesiaku bukan tipe yang seperti melihat warna saat mendengar musik, atau yang biasanya ada di buku..." Taehyung menjelaskan, sedikit menguap membaca sekilas tugas mereka.

"Ah, ya... Ada banyak tipe synesthesia... Ada yang melihat angka sebagai sifat, sutra sebagai sedih, dan lainnya... Jadi, synesthesiamu seperti apa?" Jungkook bertanya di akhir, dengan penjelasan di awal yang membuat Taehyung takjub. Anak di depannya tahu hingga sedetail ini, alih-alih saat ia mengungkapkan kalau suara tawa ibunya itu persegi, dan suara tawa ayahnya itu segitiga sama kaki, mereka hanya tertawa dan menganggapnya penuh dengan khayalan.

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya barulah Taehyung tahu kalau apa yang ia derita adalah synesthesia. Kemudian ia menceritakan itu pada teman-teman dekatnya yang awalnya memandang dia aneh, kemudian akhirnya mulai memahaminya.

Jungkook tahu ia memiliki synesthesia pun karena saat mereka dipasangkan untuk tugas kelompok bahasa, dan Taehyung iseng bertanya "Hei, kau tahu synesthesia?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan serta penjelasan panjang lebar lalu disudahi dengan "Memangnya kenapa?".

Lagi pula Jungkook tidak akan memandang aneh kelainannya, jadi ia ceritakan saja kalau ia pengidap synesthesia, dan di sinilah mereka, dengan Jungkook yang menjadi antusias, padahal sebelumnya ia jaim sekali.

"Synesthesiaku itu... Kau tahu... Aku melihat suara tertawa orang menjadi berbagai bentuk... Seperti itulah..." dia menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal, lalu melirik Jungkook yang mulutnya berbentuk 'O' dengan gigi kelincinya yang masih mengintip. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kook. Tidak lucu kalau nanti kau tersedak karena lalat masuk," yang dibalas dengan kerutan di alis Jungkook dan bibir yang tertarik ke bawah, membuat pipinya tampak lebih berisik.

"Diam!" sahutnya galak. Bukannya takut, Taehyung malah menyemburkan tawanya. Jungkook imut sekali kalau begitu. Kemudian tawanya berhenti, diganti dengan ringisan karena penghapus hitam Jungkook telak mengenai keningnya. Sakit, bro.

Ganti Jungkook yang tertawa, Taehyung mengerut. Kemudian tawa keduanya menyembur tanpa tahu apa yang benar-benar lucu dari alasan mereka tertawa.

Bermenit-menit setelahnya, baru keduanya berhenti dengan napas tersengal dan kalimat-kalimat semacam keluhan karena rahang dan pinggang yang sakit.

Setelah menormalkan napas, Taehyung membungkuk, mengambil penghapus Jungkook yang jatuh di kolong kursinya. Memberikannya pada Jungkook yang dibalas dengan terima kasih dan bonus senyum manis. Wow.

"Kook, ayo pulang. Sekarang sudah sore... Besok bisa dilanjutkan, kan? Aku sudah lapar dan badanku lengket! Aku ingin buru-buru mandi..." Taehyung berujar seraya membereskan alat tulis dan buku paketnya. Jungkook mengangguk, mulai membereskan peralatannya sebelum menyeletuk.

"Siapa suruh bermain bola saat tidak ada jam olahraga? Kan bikin capek doang..." bibirnya mengerucut, kemudian dia menyandangkan tas di bahunya, bergumam "Ayo." pada Taehyung sebelum mereka meninggalkan kelas.

"Justru olahraga itu seru, Kook! Kau harusnya sering-sering olahraga agar tidak jadi kelinci gembul tahu!" Taehyung merangkul Jungkook sambil tertawa lebar. Membuat beberapa siswa yang masih ada di koridor menoleh. Membuat Jungkook mendesis kesal.

"Aku bukan kelinci gembul! Dan, jauh-jauh dariku, sana! Kau bau keringat!" Jungkook menggeliat, mencoba keluar dari rangkulan Taehyung, untunglah, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Rumahku lewat sana, jadi sepertinya kita harus berpisah," Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotak yang membuat Jungkook bersemu, menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan yang dituju Jungkook

"Mm... Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu-" Jungkook belum sempat berbalik kala Taehyung keburu menarik tangannya, menjadikan sikunya menempel dengan dada dan perut keras Taehyung.

Tanah dan malam berpandangan, Taehyung memandangnya lekat, membuat jantung Jungkook menggedor hebat dibalik dadanya.

"Kau tahu tidak..." Taehyung berkata, lambat, memecahkan sunyi di antara mereka.

"T-tahu apa...?" Jungkook mengerang dalam hati, kenapa pula dia harus berbicara tersendat begitu.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Suara tawamu itu, bentuknya seperti love," kemudian senyumnya melebar, dia mencium pipi Jungkook cepat, sebelum berlari ke arah rumahnya, sambil berteriak "Dah, Jungkook _ie_! Sampai besok!" dan melambai tanpa beban.

Jungkook membeku, sebelum balas berteriak "YA, KIM TAEHYUNG! APA-APAAN KAU!?"

* * *

Umm... Hai? Jujur, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom korea, dan sejujurnya ini pun bukan fandom saya karena grup fav baru aja selesai kontrak dengan agensinya 30 April lalu (curhat) tapi hati saya kepincut TaeKook dan dengan tyda tahu diri akhirnya nekat menulis mulai dari jam satu pagi tadi, yaudahlah iya ya orz.

Salam kenal semuanyaa~ /o/


End file.
